


The Pig and the Pool

by ashleyfanfic, justwanderingneverlost



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [14]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy!Jon is running errands, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, always check the car seat, triplets are a handful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwanderingneverlost/pseuds/justwanderingneverlost
Summary: While Jon is running errands, his sweet baby angel causes quite the ruckus. And a spontaneous buy leads to sun and fun.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744153
Comments: 27
Kudos: 275





	The Pig and the Pool

**Author's Note:**

> HI! So, me and JW are all up in the fluffy Daddy!Jon feels with the rest of these lovely writers. Thanks to atetheredmind for letting us play in this world, too. We have another one in mind, so be on the lookout for it. Honestly, when writing these three, I totally thought of Margo, Edith, and Agnes from Despicable Me. I know they're all the same age, but personality wise, like that's what I think!
> 
> The moodboard was made by the lovely JW. We had so much fun writing this one.

  


  
Running errands with three rambunctious little girls who didn’t quite understand the concept of patience was always a test of wills. Quite often, he found that his was less than theirs. But there were things that had to be done that day, Dany was tied up in court, and that left him with his three dragon pups to ride around. 

He’d been sensible about it. Made sure he brought a well stocked bag. There were changes of clothes, extra wipes, favorite toys, blankets, sippy-cups, and an array of snacks that ranged from healthy things like fruit to a Hail Mary attempt at silence with Cheetos. Thankfully, after a stop at the dry cleaners and two episodes of Peppa Pig, they all three had fallen asleep.

During what he knew would be a brief reprieve, he pulled into the drive thru of a local coffee place and grabbed a cup to help keep him going. As it was, he was tempted to drive around for a bit to let them sleep, knowing if they woke up too soon from their naps, there would be hell to pay later. 

One cranky three year old was bad enough, three of them at once….  _ Gods, no.  _

He gave in and made two slow laps around town, killing a good thirty minutes, before pulling into the line at the bank. They'd barely come to a complete stop when he heard shuffling from the back and turned to see Alysanne awake, her little glasses crooked and perched on the tip of her nose. He smiled at her. “Did you have a good nap, little love?” he whispered, hoping not to wake the other two.

She nodded quietly and shoved her glasses back into place. He turned Peppa back on for her. She was seated directly behind him which made access to her a little more difficult, but she didn’t ask for anything and remained quiet as he continued to wait in line. He knew they’d been sitting too long and it was going to bite him soon. Sure enough he heard Lyanna wake with her usual grumble and glanced at her in the mirror where she sat behind the passenger seat. “Hey, sweet girl.”

She ignored him, never much of a happy camper when she woke and leaned her head against her seat and yawned. 

He finally pulled up to the window and dropped his things into the tube and watched them sail away and into the bank. The whole thing took roughly five minutes before he was on the road again and by that time Rhae was awake and giggling. He assumed it was at the antics of Peppa Pig and her little brother, George, having a grand ole time at the seaside and didn't bother checking on them, his eyes needed on the road to keep them all safe. 

Lyanna soon joined in on the giggles as well as Alysanne. He was grateful their moods were still holding, hopefully they would for a bit longer. Only two more stops and he could take them all home. 

“All gone!” Aly declared to the car and all three of them laughed hysterically. Jon smiled to himself, their joy always contagious and glanced at each one in the rear view mirror. He nearly slammed on the break when he caught sight of Aly, trying to convince himself he was seeing things.

But no, there sat his daughter, giggling away, her whole face smeared with something brown, even her new little glasses hadn't escaped the mess, whatever it was. 

_ Please gods, let it be chocolate _ .

With great caution, he sniffed the air and let out a sigh of relief when no unpleasantness filled his head. Even though it wasn't quite the emergency it could have been, he pulled into the first parking lot available and parked at the back under a shade tree. He grabbed the container of wipes and climbed out of the car and opened her door. 

“Aly,” he chastised. “What is this?” he asked as he held up her equally smeared hands so she wouldn't touch anything else. It was all over her face, for sure, but also covered her clothes, and her carseat. Even little wisps of her blond hair were caught in the thick smears on her face. In one clenched fist was the wrapper of what had been a piece of chocolate. Where it came from he had no idea.

“Chocy! I found chocy, Daddy!” she squealed, quite pleased with herself. Her sisters were as well, both straining against their harnesses to see her better, their smiles bright.

“Yes, I see that. And where did you find it?”

She pulled one hand away from him and pointed down into the side of her seat. “Right dere.” 

“That was naughty, Aly,” he said with a shake of his head, doing his best to stay stern. “Chocolate is for eating, not painting yourself. Alright? And you ask first before you eat something. You know the rules,” he reminded her, all three of them really, a frown turned on each one. “It could be something bad and hurt you.” They sat back in their seats, bottom lips poked out and he had to bite the inside of his not to grin.

He blew out a sigh and opened the wipes to start the clean up, but decided he had to show Dany. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and held it up. “Say hi to Mommy.” 

Aly cheesed for the picture, once again proud of herself, and he finally let himself have a chuckle. He sent the picture off to his wife with the caption, “Aly and the Chocolate Factory.”

He got to work and wiped the worst of it off her face and hands before taking her out of the car to strip her down. It would be everywhere again if he didn't change her clothes. 

“Out!” Lyanna cried. Holding her arms out at him. 

“No,” he told her without looking over, his eyes firming on Aly. He pointed a finger at her. “You stay right there and do not move. Hold onto my pants.” She did as he asked and cleaned off the straps and the seat as well as he could. 

By then Lyanna was struggling in earnest against the restraints of her seat and crying for him to let her out. Rhae soon joined her. He quickly cleaned Aly’s glasses, changed her clothes, and put her back in her seat, but they were all three crying now. He looked over at the large store that loomed ahead and wondered if he could find what he needed for his photo shoot inside and if so how would he maintain them all in a Home Depot when he barely survived the grocery store. 

But they needed out and he knew it, or else it would be nothing but tears until they got home. Throwing a prayer up he climbed back behind the wheel, all three still screaming to be released and found a parking space close to the door and beside a cart retrieval. He pulled in, parked and climbed out, grabbed a shopping cart and rubbed it down with disinfectant wipes before loading all three girls in, sniffling and snuffling, pink little faces still wet with tears. 

“Everyone is out now, no more tears please, or else Daddy will start crying.”

Rhae shook her little head, her lips poked out. “I not want you cry, Daddy. It makes me sad,” she pouted.

“Aye well, it makes me sad when you do, so how about we all not cry?” he asked, grabbing his phone and their bag.

Three little blonde heads nodded back at him, tiny smiles showing up. 

“Good job. Now, we’re going inside this store so I can find a few things. You all stay on your bottoms. I don't want anyone falling out.”

They didn’t respond, instead bouncing as he pushed them inside. He drove them past the riding lawn mowers and took each one out of the cart one at a time to let them pretend to “ride”. That had them all smiling and much more themselves so he moved them on and soon found himself staring at a display of inflatable pools. One looked to be short enough they could climb in and out of but big enough he could sit in it comfortably. Maybe even Dany too. They loved a bath, no doubt they’d love the pool more.

“What do you say, girls? Want to go swimming?” 

They seemed excited when he put the box in with them, each banging on it as hard as they could and jabbering away about the pictures on the sides. With them placated, he got the things he needed for his shoot, checked out and streered them back to the car. He put them back in their seats, this time with no fussing, gave each a cup of cereal and juice, and drove out of the parking lot to finish the rest of his errands. 

—

His phone rang as he turned on the hose and dragged it to the small pool which was half in the shade and half out. The girls, already in their swimsuits, happily splashed in the little bit of water in the bottom of the pool. He’d already slathered them and himself down in sunscreen.

He smiled to see it was Dany. “Toddler central.”

“I’m so glad you added the caption to that picture because my first instinct was to vomit.”

He laughed. “Well, no vomiting necessary. It was definitely chocolate.”

“I’m shocked she didn’t eat it.”

“You’re shocked? I was driving when I saw her face. And I still don't know where it came from,” he said with a chuckle as Lyanna showed the other two how to run around the pool. “By the way, I bought an inflatable pool.”

“Oh? I didn’t know that was on your list of things to do.”

“Yeah, neither was cleaning chocolate off our daughter. She was covered Dany. It wasn’t even a large bar! It was one of those minis.”

She laughed again. “I’m glad you got a picture for future blackmailing purposes.”

“I certainly did. Now, I’m going to sit in the pool with the girls, tire them out so maybe they take another nap and I can relax until you get home.”

“Oh, that’s the other reason I’m calling. Court recessed early today because the other council wants time to review a document I sent him but claims he never got even though I have the email time and date stamped where it was sent,” she grumbled. “So anyway, I told Tyrion I was headed home.”

He smiled even though she couldn't see it. He loved it when she got to come home early. The girls missed her terribly and so did he. “Wonderful. Go inside, slip on your suit, and come play with us.”

“Alright. Do you’re want me to stop and get dinner?”

“Honestly, we can order something for dinner later. Just want you here,” he told her softly.

“You’re such a sentimental sap sometimes and I’m here for it. I’ll be there in about twenty minutes.”

“Great. Love you and be careful.”

“Love you, too.”

*~*

Jon sat in the shaded side of the pool, having pulled their patio umbrella over to provide more as the sun moved across the sky. Ghost was lounging in the grass right behind him, able to sleep through the girls splashing and squealing. He’d brought several of their bath toys outside with him. The water was just barely up to the first ring of the pool, but they didn’t mind and neither did he.

The back door opened and Dany walked out wearing her red polka dotted bathing suit and he had to remind himself to behave. She had her sunglasses perched on her face, her hair pulled up in a messy bun, and a towel tossed over her arm. She was gorgeous. “Jon is the sunscreen out here?”

“Yep. About time to lather up Winkin, Blinkin, and Nod over here.”

She chuckled and stopped when she reached them, staring down at him, one eyebrow raised up above her glasses. “Well, Mister Snow, don’t you look good enough to eat.”

“Ugh, don’t hit on me in front of our children,” he teased as she began rubbing lotion over her face, arms, chest, and legs. She looked at him and laughed. “What?” he asked, wondering what could cause that.

“You’re staring, and maybe even drooling.”

He rolled his eyes at her, even though she was right as always. “You’re the one that came out here in that suit and started rubbing yourself down. Who’s really at fault?”

She laughed again and sat in front of him between his legs. “Do my back, please?” she asked as she held the lotion over her shoulder. She was soon covered in their daughters as they finally noticed their mother had arrived. “Oh my precious babies,” she said, placing a kiss on each one. “Mommy missed you so!”

Lyanna was the first to pull away and walked to the end of the pool and brought one of the little squirt guns to her. Dany filled it up for her, put the stopper in, and shot over the far end of the pool. “Me do it, Mommy!” she shouted excitedly and stomped her little feet, her hands held out. 

Dany handed it over and Aly immediately tried to take it from her but Lya’s noisy exclamation of, “No! Mine!” sent her sister straight to her mother to pout. 

Rhae had sat beside him and wiggled her feet back and forth in the water as Lyanna got out of the pool and ran around in the grass chasing Ghost with a warlike yell, squirting him with her little gun.

He let her go until Ghost had her running too far off. “Lyanna, come back here,” he called. “Ghost to me.”

They both turned right around and Lyanna got back into the pool, grass covered feet and all. He reached behind him and grabbed the net and handed it to Dany. 

Laughing, she turned and placed a kiss on his lips. “You think of everything,” she murmured and began scooping the grass out of the pool.

“Apparently not everything. I tried to leave the house prepared for any situation, yet a hidden chocolate bar nearly did my whole day in.”

“I had chocy, Mommy!” Aly exclaimed.

Dany did her best not to laugh too much. “I heard! And did you make a mess?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “I did, but Daddy keen me up.”

Rhae crawled over and sat between his legs and Jon splashed lightly in front of her and she immediately mimicked him, sending water up into their faces with a squeal. Aly and Lya had taken up the other end of the pool and were laying on their tummies kicking their feet and laughing. All three of them having a ball just as he’d hoped. 

Dany snuggled up beside him and linked an arm through his and entwined their hands together. “I know this was a splurge purchase. But it was a good one. Well done, love.”

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Thank you, how about you wear this later as my reward?” he asked as he placed another on her shoulder, his eyes firmly focused on her lovely cleavage.

She nudged him with her elbow, giving him a cheeky grin. “Behave.”

“I’m trying, but you're not making it easy.”

Her fingers lifted his chin up, then her smiling lips were brushing his. “How about we get them really tired out and down for a nap and then we can both relax, together?”

“Have I ever told you what a brilliant woman I married?”

“You have, and the most brilliant thing she ever did was marry you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, the chocolate thing is actually a TRUE story. This happened to my brother and sister-in-law with my niece Zoe. She managed to cover her entire face in chocolate without them realizing what she had done. She was very proud of herself. Also, trying to get a child back in their car seat after you've taken them out for a second is a hell I don't wish on other people. Especially when they bow their entire body up and scream like you've hit them with a bat. As for the lawnmowers in home depot, my nephew's favorite thing to do when he was two was to go to "Hodeho" and sit on all the riding lawnmowers and then you could do whatever you wanted.


End file.
